La alegria de Severus
by mariana.paredes.5283
Summary: Severus es un chico tranquilo, lo tiene todo en su vida, pero por su gran timidez no tiene amigos.. Algo que cambia ante su sorpresa y la alegria de ella..
**Los personajes aqui referidos no son mios, todo le pertenerce a la** **autora J.K Rowling.. Excepto aurora y familia, si son mios..**

Severus Snape Prince es un chico que lo tiene lo necesario en su vida, una casa, un jardín, un padre que trabaja todo el día, aunque estando en casa no conversaba con el, no le daba cariño o mostraba una verdadera preocupación hacia su único hijo, en cambio el solo lo veía como el hombre que compartía cama con su madre, aunque nunca le diria a alguien sobre eso, en cambio con su madre, una mujer de tez blanca y cabello marrón claro, era ella quien le explicaba y orientaba en todo, demostrándole cada día su amor y cariño, siendo así la persona más importante en su vida. El era felíz con eso, a pesar de no tener amigos por su gran tímidez, y tal vez, por la ropas que solía utilizar, hacer amigos, no era lo que mejor se le daba, pero nunca pensó que eso cambiaría tan repentinamente...

Era una tranquila tarde, nada fuera de lo común en las afueras de londres, un tranquilo barrio urbano, donde las modestas casas se levantaban y sus jardines verdes daban cierta calma, Severus Snape a sus 7 años de edad estaba tendido en refrescante pasto, cerca de un árbol mediano, los rayos del sol le daban directamente a su rostro al igual que una suave brisa, sintió como alguien estaba muy cerca y por encima suyo, lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Hola - Dice una niña de pelo negro semi-ondulado con destellos marrones.. o eso creyó ver el.. Ojos oscuros y por lo que presumía un poco mas baja que él.

-Hola- Dice mientras se levanta lentamente a lo que la niña se aleja un poco para mayor comodidad a el.

-Me llamo Aurora Watson- sonríe mientras extiende su mano derecha- acabo de mudarme con mis padres a la casa de color beige de alla- dice señalando la casa.

-Yo soy Severus.. Severus Snape- dice dando la mano algo curioso- yo vivo en aquella mansión negra de ahi, tambien con mis padres- señala la casa a unos metros

-Entonces si somos vecinos- sonríe la niña a lo que se acomoda su vestido rosa para sentarse en el pasto-¿tus padres de que trabajan?- dice mientras le mira curiosa

-E-eh.. bueno ellos.. - dice titubeante sin saber si decir la verdad o no.

\- No tienes que decirlo sino quieres- dice mientras mira la lejanía tranquilamente- Mi padre trabaja en el departamento del uso indebido de la magia, y mi madre se queda en casa conmigo, a pesar de ser una excelente bruja- toma una pausa- bueno, eso lo dice papá, pero me dijo que era un secreto entre nosotros- sonríe y le mira- dice que prefiere quedarse conmigo para cuidarme adecuadamente- sonríe dando por terminado su relato

-Bueno, mi padre, también trabaja en el ministerio, aunque no se con seguridad en que- dice algo decaído- el no suele decirlo mucho, creo que mi mamá si debe de saber- dice pensativo- y mi mamá también se queda en casa para estar conmigo, ¿entonces tus padres son puros? - le mira ahora con curiosidad

Mueve la cabeza en negacion suavemente - No, mi padres, son mestizos, mi abuelo es mago y mi abuela muggle, y mis abuelos maternos son lo contrario, aunque mis padres temen que yo sea una squib- suspira- pero no pierden la esperanza que me llegue mi carta- sonrie francamente

-Tengo una duda- le mira seriamente- ¿Porque hablaste tan abiertamente sobre la magia? ... ¿Acaso sabias que mi familia lo es? - le mira expectante mientras escucha un pequeño ruido proveniente de la chica

-Jajajaja- rie un poco cosa que sorprendió a Severus, para luego calmarse- Claro que se que eres mago, mis padres me dijeron que esta calle en especial habitan familias de brujos, así que puedo hablar tranquilamente de ello sin infringir nada- sonríe

-Si, cierto- dice bajando la mirada algo apenado- b-bueno.. yo.. - dice titubeante a lo que se escucha un grito a lo lejos

\- Oh, es mi mamá, de seguro es para cenar- se levanta- espero verte de nuevo- sonríe mientras se va corriendo a su casa

Asiente mientras se levanta - Que niña tan curiosa- dice regresando a su casa

Después de andar un poco Severus llega a su casa y entra por la puerta trasera que da con la cocina- Mamà- dice mientras se acerca a ella y le abraza, a lo que su madre le responde al gesto- hoy me ha pasado algo nuevo- dice mirándole

\- Oh, ya veo- sonríe mientras le mira atenta- ¿Y que fue eso lo interesante que te ha pasado?

-Hay nuevos vecinos- dice separándose de ella y buscando agua

\- Oh si,sera la casa beige frente a nosotros ?- sonríe mientras termina la cena - ¿podrías poner la mesa por favor?

-Si, esa es- asiente mientras empieza a sacar las cosas- su hija, se me acerco estando yo en el patio- empieza a colocar los cubiertos cuidadosamente ordenados sin dejar de hablar.

-Entonces deberíamos prepararles algo y llevárselo para presentarnos adecuadamente - dice levando la comida a la mesa-

-Si, esta bien- dice tranquilo mientras se sienta- ¿papá no vendrá a cenar de nuevo?- se empieza a servir el pollo al horno con puré y vegetales

Mueva la cabeza en negación - Ha dicho que hoy tiene la revisión mensual y llegara tarde nuevamente- Suspira sirviendose la comida- Podriamos hacer un pastel- dice sugerente

-Tus galletas de chocolate son deliciosas - dice mientras toma otro bocado de comida

-Entonces mañana, las haré e iremos a presentarnos adecuadamente, ¿te parece? - sonrie mirándole mientras come un poco mas y Severus asiente en aprobación.

Al día siguiente, Severus se despertó curiosamente animado, no sabia distinguir si era por ver a su nueva "amiga" de nuevo o tal vez, ese delicioso aroma a galletas de chocolates que venia desde abajo de la cocina- Si, deben ser por las galletas- dice a manera de afirmación mientras comienza a vestirse, peinarse y cepillarse los dientes, para luego bajar. Una vez abajo, su padre desayunaba mientras leía el periódico..

-Buenos días- dice entrando al comedor y esperando muy quietamente la respuesta de su padre- buenos días- dice repitiendo en caso de no haber sido escuchado la primera vez

Su padre muy lentamente bajo el periódico y con la mayor seriedad ya costumbre para Severus respondió- Te escuche la primera vez niño, ademas, ¿que tienen de buenos?- le espeto mientras volvía con su periódico - lo único que hace es molestar.. ahora ni siquiera puedo leer.. - mascullaba su padre sin dejar lo suyo

-Su madre se acerca llevándose a Severus silenciosamente a la cocina- No te preocupes hijo .. Hablare con el... Solo despertó de malas- sonríe abrazándole y besandole en la frente- tu desayuno esta servido para cuando quieras comer, las galletas se están enfriando- Dice limpiando los mesones mientras hablaba- he guardado unas cuantas para cuando quieras comer mas tarde- guarda la harina y friega unos envases- iremos cuando hayas acabado y tu padre se vaya al trabajo ¿si?- sonríe mientras le acerca un vaso de juego de naranja- Hoy es un lindo día, no dejemos que tu padre no los arruine ¿esta bien? - sonríe acariciando su cabeza para luego seguir organizando la cocina

Una hora despues, su padre se marchaba al trabajo mientras el observaba con el seño fruncido desde la cocina, se sentia molesto, por como habia arruinado su mañana y escuchar como se dirigia a su madre de manera muy grosera. Luego de eso su madre, se fue a areglar un poco para presentarse a los vecinos, sabia que mas que nada era para ir a llorar, no era la primera vez que su padre la trababa asi, y tampoco el como su madre ocultaba su malestar a Severus. Apretando fuertemente los respaldos de su silla, se trato de tranquilizar al notar que su madre bajaba las escaleras.

\- ¿Listo hijo?- dice su madre mientras se colocaba unos pequeños pendientes en forma de flor

\- Si, aqui tengo las galletas- dice alegre yendo hacia la puerta principal- Que lindas estas- dice muy sinceramente para tratar de animar a su madre

-Gracias Severus, vamos entonces...

Sale Severus de la casa y detras su madre cerrando la puerta, cruzando la entrada de la casa, caminaron unos pocos metros, a dos casa de distancia de ellos, se encontraba la singular casa beige, nada ostentoso, una casa comun de dos pisos, un estacionamiento y un pequeño jardin donde algunas flores crecian, cruzaron el patio y se colocaron muy erguidamente en el umbral y su madre toco la puerta, 3 toquidos fuero suficientes para que escuchar a una mujer decir "ya voy"

Abriendo la puerta se encontraba una mujer de la estatura de su madre, una cabellera algo conocida, negro con reflejos marrones sujetado en un moño bien hecho, encima de su ropas llevaba un delantal y se limpiaba las manos con una toalla.

-Buenos dias- empezo la madre de Severus- Mi nombre es Eileen Prince de Snape- sonrie tomando a Severus por sus hombros con cuidado- el es mi hijo Severus, queriamos presentarnos y darles la bienvenida adecuadame..

Se escucha un chillido de emocion- Haz venido - dice Aurora muy alegre haciendo caso omiso de las demas personas presentes y toma la mano de Snape y lo lleva adentro- por que tardas tanto.. esta es mi casa, esta es la sala, alla esta la cocina- dice muy alegre sin dejar de sujetarlo cuando siente un agarre muy conocido

-Lamento esto- dice la madre de Aurora soltando a ambos chicos y poniendose a la altura de su hija- hija, te he dicho muchas veces que debes respetar el espacio de los demas, el pobre Severus se ha puesto palido por tus acciones- dice mientras mira de reojo a Severus que si, estaba mas palido de lo normal- ahora pidele disculpas- dice en tono autoritario

-Lo siento Severus, pero crei, que no volveria a verte- dice cabiz baja mientras juega con ambos pulgares apenada

Severus, que no se esperaba todo aquello solo puedo asentir y decir- No hay problema..

\- Tranquila, el fue quien me dijo que ambos se habian encontrado y que queria verla de nuevo- dice Eileen despreocupadamente

\- Mamá - dice Severus avergonzado- solo.. solo la vi ayer- dice excusandose

-Gracias por venir, por cierto me llamo Elizabeth Watson, todos me dicen Ely, eres libre de hacerlo si deseas- sonrie mientras le conduce a la sala de estar- gracias tambien por la bienvenida, hace dos dias que llegamos y aun todo me parece un desastre- dice agotada

Mientras Aurora miraba muy risueña a Severus- ¿quieres jugar? Tengo muchos juguetes que son muy divertidos- sonrie

\- Pe- pero nuestras madres- dice Severus mientras miraba a ambas madres conversar

\- No te preocupes, son conversaciones aburridas de mamás- dice alegre mientras le toma su mano nuevamente y ambos suben las escaleras.. al final de las mismas habian cuatro puertas- De izquierda a derecha: la biblioteca, mi cuarto, el baño y el cuarto de mis padres- dice entusiasta Aurora- ven, pasa

Abre la puerta donde se leia "Aurora" en ella y con algunas estrellas plateadas pegadas, la habitacion era de tamaño mediano, nada extraordinafio penso Severus. Habia un pequeño librero, una mesa de noche junto a su cama y una ventana con un cojin

\- ¿Viste?- dice Aurora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ayer descubri que puedo mirar a tu casa desde ahi- sonrie refiriendose a la ventana

\- E- en serio? - dice mientras se acerca- si, cierto- dice confirmandolo

\- Que quieres jugar? Tengo ajedrez magico, cartas, tambien algunos juegos muggle si te interesa - dice Aurora comenzando a sacar todos sus juguetes de una caja grande que tenia en una esquina

\- Supongo que el ajedrez estara bien- dice mientras Aurora se sienta en el piso alfonbrado del cuarto y arregla las fichas y tablero

Severus paso el dia ahi, almorzaron con ambas madres, comieron galletas, ayudo a Aurora a acomodar su habitacion. Fue una tarde muy divertida y diferente pensaba Severus, durante su rato con su nueva amiga, descubrio que es muy mala en varios juegos, que le gustaba hablar mucho, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto y lo mas agradable de todo era lo alegre que ella llegaba a hacer . Se fueron a mediados de la tarde tras escuchar a su madre desde abajo y decirles que los juegos debian acabar por hoy, que debian ir a hacer de comer a su padre.. Mientras se despedia y regresaba a su casa, no pudo negar hacerse una pregunta

\- ¿Que pasara mañana?- se dijo Severus asi mismo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios...


End file.
